If I Never Knew You
by Bondariana
Summary: Lily Evans was an hunted gypsy accused of treason and sentenced to death. James Potter was the Prince of the Kingdom. This is their ending…


If I Never Knew You 

Summary: Lily Evans was an hunted gypsy accused of treason and sentenced to death. James Potter was the Prince of the Kingdom. This is their ending…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise and I must thank J.K. Rowling for bringing Harry Potter and his fellow characters into this world. I also do not own the song. It is from a Disney Movie (Pocahontas) and is copyrighted to Walt Disney Music Company.

AN: this is my first Lily James one shot. The song is from the Disney movie Pocahontas. The bold is the male (James), the _italic_ is female (Lily) and the underlined is both of them (James and Lily).

James Potter stood on the balcony watching his one love leaving him, forever.

**If I Never knew you**

**If I never felt this love**

**I would have no inkling of**

**How precious life can be**

Lily Evans was a Gypsy Queen – the betrothed to the King of Thieves Sirius Black. She was charged with treason against king and country for plotting against the captain of the guard. The people of the city respected her and admired her from afar but she was rumoured to be cursed.

A year ago Lily had been captured in the city but escaped after being imprisoned in the castle for only a day. During that time she met James Potter – Prince Extraordinaire, rumoured most handsome in the kingdom and future king. They had fallen in love and secretly kept in touch after lily had gotten away.

The city people had always wondered how Lily had escaped and only 4 people alive knew – of both the escape route and the secret romance between the two. Those 4 people were Remus Lupin the princes advisor and royal joker, Sirius Black and James and Lily themselves of course.

After the amazing escape from the palace dungeons the romance between the crowned Prince and Gypsy Queen continued with secret meetings and hidden messages passed between the confidants.

**And if I never held you**

**I would never have a clue**

**How at last I'd find in you**

**The missing part of me**

Lily had appeared from the dungeons with 4 armed guards around her. She looked tired and beaten. James' breath hitched. She'd been in the dungeons for a week before her sentence had passed and now, 5 days later she was facing the gallows.

**In this world so full of fear**

**Full of rage and lies**

**I can see the truth so clear**

**In your eyes**

**So dry your eyes**

From where he was situated he could faintly see that her face was streaked with tears. She looked up at where she knew he would be and he saw her sob.

At the age of 19 she was being led to her execution.

**And I'm so grateful to you**

**I'd have lived my hole life through**

**Lost Forever**

**If I never knew you**

James had already realised that this would be the last time he ever saw her and he couldn't say goodbye without suspicion.

_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

He couldn't stand it, she wasn't supposed to be chained. Her last moments shouldn't be like this.

She should live to a ripe old age playing tricks on his father and mother, teaching the guards lessons and running circles round Sirius Black.

She shouldn't be lead to a place people only dreaded…

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost Forever _

_If I never knew you_

They'd sworn together that they would find a way to work everything out and meet. Maybe even marry – once the king was gone. But they couldn't now.

Sirius black had even agreed to give her up for the prince if they ever got the chance…

Not any more – no one can have her.

I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow we'd make the whole world 

He couldn't stand it. She didn't deserve it. He started trying to fight tears – attempting to cover sobs. His father couldn't – wouldn't find out. No one else should no.

From below – Remus sent him a pitying glance. She was already on the platform.

**I thought our love would be so beautiful**

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right…

The announcer was reading off the charges against her and she looked up again.

Green pools – swirling sadness.

He couldn't stand it! Standing up suddenly from his chair, forcing it back.

_Oh if I never knew you_

**There's no moment I regret **

_If I never knew this love_

**Since the moment that we met **

_I would have no inkling of_

**If our time has gone too fast**

_How precious life can be… _

**I've lived at last… **

A sob racked Lily's body as she saw him leave. She needed him here. She sagged against the guards holding her up but they forced her to her feet.

The tears slipped and she was sobbing, croaking one word over and over. She couldn't hear herself but she knew she was just saying his name…

He should be here.

I thought our love would be so beautiful

So beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

He was watching fro an upstairs window tears streaming – away from the public eye. Hw should have stayed where she could see him. But he couldn't…

"Lily…"

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light_

And still my heart is saying we were right…

**We were right**

James sat with his head in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks, breath hitching.

She was gone…

**And if I never knew you**

_If I never knew you…_

**I'd have lived my whole life through… **

_Empty as the sky_

Never knowing why

Lost forever 

If I never knew you


End file.
